Packs, bags and articles which are mounted to the back of a wearer such as, for example, school back packs, hiking back packs, and golf bags have been in widespread use for many years. Although these articles have proven effective in allowing wearers to carry and support books, hiking supplies and golf clubs, they disadvantageously have placed wearers at an increased risk of shoulder and back injury due to the considerable weight which is often times carried in these articles. This risk has become a particular concern for grade school children who are increasingly being forced to carry excessive numbers of books and supplies in their back packs in order to keep up with the ever escalating homework requirements. This risk is also a concern for caddies who must carry golf bags weighing more than fifty pounds for more than 7,000 yards during a four hour round of play.
In the past, adjustable flexible belts or harnesses have been used in an attempt to relieve the weight of the pack, bag or other article. These belts and harnesses, however, have been ineffective as a weight transferring device and there thus remains a need for a hip support member which will effectively transfer the weight from the shoulders and back of the wearer to the hips and lower back of the wearer.